Ne me laisse pas !
by Jill-sama
Summary: Sherry est une jeune femme qui va vaincre la mort par un lourd échange. Elle se rappelle de sa rencontre avec Ace et des moments qu'ils ont partagés sur le Moby Dick. S'il-vous-plaît, lisez mon histoire. Ace x OC. Je ne pense pas faire de lemon à moins de demande ou qu'un sujet pourrait faire un lemon. N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait plaisir!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Je suis Jill-sama et je suis ravie de vous présenter ma nouvelle histoire d'amour avec Ace et mon OC * s'incline *. Une partie de l'histoire se passe avant sa mort et une autre après mais avec une surprise bien sûr, hé hé ~ Je suis désolée pour les fautes mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^ ^_

* * *

**Disclamer :**** One Piece ainsi que tout ses lieux ou personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée, c'est juste un plaisir ~**

Mort. Tout n'était que mort autour de moi. Je me trouvais à Marineford en pleine contemplation de ce spectacle macabre où l'on voyait des centaines de corps sans vie. Des marines, des pirates, des ennemies et pourtant, tous des humains. Cette horreur avait-elle vraiment été nécessaire ? J'en doute fortement. Mais je n'accordai qu'une attention distraite à ces gens car je cherchais quelqu'un en particulier : Portgas D Ace, ou Ace aux poings ardents. Soudain, un cadavre attira mon attention. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés et parfaitement indomptable, tout comme sa personnalité. Ses yeux étaient fermés et l'on pouvait voir d'adorables taches de rousseurs sur son nez. Sa belle poitrine musclée était désormais ornée d'un trou au niveau du cœur ce qui m'accabla bien plus, comme si il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Comme si sa mort avait arrachée mon essence même et c'était plus ou moins le cas. Si j'avais était une personne normale, je n'aurais rien pus faire mais je n'ai jamais été normale. Un petit sourire tendre se dessina sur mes lèvres, légèrement tremblant tandis que des larmes amères coulaient le long de mes joues. Je m'agenouillai à sa gauche en sortant un long poignard doré, mon préféré. Je savais que s'il savait mon attention, Ace m'aurait interdit de faire cela mais il était mort. Je levai lentement mon poignard et me coupai du poignet jusqu'à environ 15 centimètres puis fis une autre ligne perpendiculaire qui fit la moitié de mon bras. Une longue croix sanglante était désormais dessinée sur mon bras. Je frottai ensuite la plaie contre l'orifice dans le torse car moi aussi j'avais un pouvoir celui de ramener à la vie une personne en échange de quelque chose d'important pour moi. J'avais fait mon choix, j'échangerai son amour pour moi contre sa vie. Une magnifique lumière dorée nous enveloppa tandis que mon sang coulait. Je fermai les yeux et les souvenirs de nos vies me revinrent.

*** Flashback ***

A cette époque je cachais mes sentiments de peur d'être rejeté étant peu sûr de moi. J'haïssais tout le monde et j'étais souvent impliquée dans des bagarres de voyous. On me surnommait « La Faucheuse » parce que je portais toujours une cape qui cachait mon visage et mes cheveux. Seul mon corps était voyant, et je portais habituellement un short noir avec un haut en cuir brun rougeâtre avec des bottes hautes noires. Bien que je n'avais que 17 ans, j'avais faillis aller en prison plusieurs fois mais peu m'importais car j'été seule et sans motivation. Un jour, alors que je marchais à travers une ruelle malfamée, un groupe d'hommes sales vinrent vers moi dans des intentions clairement malveillantes. Celui qui devait être le chef s'avança avec un grand sourire.

- Alors poupée ? On se promène toute seule ? Si tu venais plutôt t'amuser gentiment avec nous ?

- Avec une tête aussi laide que la tienne ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu devrais d'abord apprendre à utiliser un bain, tu pus déclarai-je sans embrayage avec un regard de dégoût.

- Pour qui tu t'prends sale mioche ? Je vais te faire passer l'envie de répondre ragea-t-il en avançant avec son gang.

- Tu me traites d'enfant alors que tu n'es même pas fichu de venir me voir sans tes larbins ? Pathétique ! Mais je te préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir pétasse ! hurla l'homme en courant vers moi.

Je les frappais au début avec pour seules armes mes poings me cela m'ennuya bien vite alors je décidai de sortir mes lames jumelles avec un grand sourire carnassier avant de tous les tuer. Il n'y avait que du sang quand soudain, une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

- Eh ben ! On peut dire que t'es forte toi ! Besoin d'aide mademoiselle ? sourit une silhouette avec un chapeau de cow-boy orange.

- Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? grognai-je en me tournant vers lui en oubliant le chef des voyous qui en profita pour me prendre à la gorge.

Merde ! pensai-je avec un rictus de colère. Je me fiche de mourir mais aussi bêtement ça fait chier ! Surtout par quelqu'un qui sens aussi mauvais. Il sortit un couteau qu'il allait planter dans ma gorge quand l'inconnu au chapeau intervint en lui mettant un coup de poing entouré de feu. Voilà que je me retrouvais avec un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon maintenant ! Ô joie immense. Lorsque l'abruti me lâcha je toussai un peu avant que le mystérieux inconnu me demanda comment j'allais. Je l'observai vraiment désormais, non seulement parce qu'il pourrait se retrouver contre moi mais surtout par curiosité (Oui, car on se doute qu'il l'a pas sauvé pour la tuer hein ? U.U). Il avait un visage très agréable avec des taches de rousseurs, des yeux onyx tout comme tout comme ses cheveux ondulés et il était torse nu.

- Un pervers ? pensai-je à voix haute avec un total manque de tact.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Et je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvée alors sois reconnaissante.

- Tu sembles oublier que c'est toi qui m'as fais me déconcentrer ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenus je me serais pas fais piéger aussi facilement ! m'irritai-je avant de soupirer. De tout façon j'ai autre chose à faire mais vu que je suis polie et même si tu ne m'as que posé des problèmes je te remercie quand même.

- Ce que tu peux être désagréable ! soupira le grand brun avec mauvaise humeur. Et pourquoi tu caches tes cheveux et ton visage ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne me découvre de ma capuche. Mes longs cheveux blonds bouclés tombèrent en cascade sur mes épaules tandis qu'il contemplait mes yeux turquoise. Il vit aussi mon visage que je savais jolie mais sans plus.

- Ouah ! souffla-t-il avec de grands yeux me montrant mon erreur. Tu es canon ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ces gars t'agressaient !

- Laisse-moi ! criai-je en remettant ma capuche avec hâtes. Tu m'agaces sérieusement toi ! Tu te ramènes, tu plombes ma baston et maintenant tu parles de mon physique ? Occupe-toi donc de tes affaires ! Si tu veux te rendre utile, indique moi juste un restaurant ! J'ai faim maintenant.

Il réfléchit un instant en ne faisant pas attention à mon excès de rage puis il eut un grand sourire qui, je dois l'avouer ne me laissa pas indifférente. Il prit ma main sans mon consentement et m'amena à un bar tout à fait agréable et joyeux. Nous nous installèrent à une table au fond et commandèrent quelques plats pour moi et environ deux fois la carte pour lui. Je crus d'abord à une plaisanterie mais non. Ah. Lorsque la serveuse traumatisée partit, il me lança un sourire qui me fit rosir et se présenta.

- Moi c'est Portgas D Ace, enchanté de te connaître ! Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Sherry, j'imagine que je suis enchantée moi aussi. Au fait, pourquoi diable manges-tu avec moi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de payer ton repas j'ai à peine pour le mien alors tu te débrouilles !

- Oui oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! ria-t-il avec insouciance.

- Mouais… Sinon, connaîtrais-tu un certain Barbe blanche ? demandai-je distraitement avant que la serveuse ne vienne nous servir et reparte.

Alors que j'attaquais mon repas sans préambule sans remarquer la réaction d'Ace, celui-ci me regarda avec de grands yeux avant de froncer les sourcils dans l'inquiétude.

- Peut-être déclara-t-il avec raideur. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important mais dès que je pose la question à quelqu'un, il s'enfuit en hurlant. Bizarre les gens du coin.

- C'EST TOI QUI ES BIZARRE ! Tu te rends compte de qui il est au moins ? hurla le brun avec de grands yeux.

- Ben quoi ? Fallait pas ? Mais il faut que je le trouve, il doit répondre de ses actes ! déclarai-je en fronçant les sourcils avant de me lever en laissant l'argent du repas. Bon, laisses tomber je vais me débrouiller.

Je partis vers les quais afin de me détendre un peu. Soudain, je vis un énorme bateau avec un drapeau noir hissé au loin. Je volai un petit voilier et voguai jusqu'au navire pirate. Là, je montai sur le pond en criant « Suis-je sur le bateau de Barbe blanche ? ». Bien sûr, la réaction de l'équipage (Qui était bien le bon.) ne fut pas très commode. La plupart sortirent des sabres avec un regard ouvertement hostile. Bon, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Alors que le combat allait s'engager, un pas lourd se fit entendre avant qu'un grand homme de près de trois mètres avec une moustache blanche en croissant de lune n'apparaisse.

- Qui le demande ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur moi.

- Si c'est toi, tu reconnaîtras sûrement mon nom. Je suis Sherry Lobelia, du nom de ma mère. Mais le nom de mon père est Newgate !

Le grand homme fut étonné jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un collier composé d'une chaîne d'or et d'un pendentif représentant un loup à mon cou. Ce collier, il l'avait offert à la femme qu'il aimait tant.

- Si tu es Barbe blanche, sache que je devrais te maudire pour m'avoir laissée et que je réclame vengeance ! Alors ?

- C'est bien moi et j'accepte le combat déclara le géant, surprenant ainsi tout l'équipage.

- Je vois souris-je simplement avant de me battre avec lui. Soit pendant environ une heure et demie avant d'être hors combat. Aïe.

- Décidément ma fille est bien combative ! déclara Barbe blanche en riant.

- Etonné ? Mais je ne te pardonnerai toujours pas de nous avoir laissé, sauf si on fête nos retrouvailles avec cette bouteille ! riais-je en levant une bouteille de rhum.

- Comment pourrais-je refuser à boire ? Que l'on fasse la fête !

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un Ace tout étonné de me voir vint sur le navire. Je me dirigeai vers lui avec un sourire et lui tandis la main.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été désagréable avec toi. J'étais assez énervée, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que je le cherchais ! En plus, même si t'es quand même sacrément vexant à vouloir intervenir dans un combat, tu sembles avoir bon cœur !

- Merci mais excuse-moi de te demander ça mais tu es qui pour Père ? demanda-t-il avec confusion en me rendant ma poignée de main.

- Sa fille aussi, mais de sang. Il est partit il y a longtemps mais je ne me suis pas trop renseignée parce que j'habitais dans une forêt déserte de tout autre homme. Quand ma mère n'était plus là, j'ai décidée de le chercher et de demander à rejoindre son équipage. D'ailleurs…

Je me retournai vers le grand homme à la moustache de neige et mis un genou à terre en baissant la tête surprenant ainsi l'équipage.

- Barbe blanche, je souhaite faire partis de votre équipage. S'il-vous-plaît !

- Tu seras donc désormais une de mes filles déclara-t-il non sans une pointe de malice.

Je relevai la tête avec des larmes coulant sur mes joues et eut un magnifique sourire. Ce qui fit sourire tout le monde et l'on fêta ma venue. J'enlevai ma cape en riant faisant rondir les yeux des autres avec surprise et pris tout le monde dans mes bras, même Barbe blanche !

- On serra toujours là pour toi Sherry ! hurlèrent-ils en riant. Je ne me doutais pas que cette époque évoluerait de façon si tragique.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ce n'est que l'introduction mais j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Au prochain chapitre si cela n'était pas trop mauvais ! ^ ^_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! C'est Jill-sama ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre sur ce Ace x OC ! Bon, je sais, je suis très longue mais avec le lycée et tout, j'ai du mal sinon ! **regard plein de larme** Dans tout les cas j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Désolée pour les fautes et bonne lectures j'espère ! ^ ^_

**Disclamer :**** One Piece ainsi que tout ses lieux ou personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée, c'est juste un plaisir ~**

Je regardais en souriant les étoiles et la lune illuminer la surface limpide de l'océan. C'était un magnifique spectacle qui me donnait l'impression d'être libre comme un oiseau. Ce bateau était énorme et les gens qui étaient à bord étaient pour la plupart hilarants ! Je souris en pensant à mon père qui s'amusait et buvait avec les autres. J'avais passé tellement de temps à le chercher et maintenant qu'il était là, je me sentais étrange. Peut-être était-ce un rêve ? Si c'est le cas, je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir me réveiller ! J'avais rencontré des gens qui me faisaient penser à des amis mais n'en ayant jamais eus... Il y avait d'abord Marco, le commandant de la première division. Il avait une coiffure très étrange qui me faisait penser à un ananas ou à des bananes mais pour une fois, je tins ma langue. Il avait un caractère assez calme et j'avais cru comprendre que son fruit du démon était de type zoan mystique ce qui m'avais rendu très curieuse. Un certain Satch m'avait aussi beaucoup amusé ! Il ne possédait pas de fruit du démon mais il devait être super fort pour faire partit de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ! Je me demande s'il accepterait de se battre contre moi un jour... Il y avait une troisième personne dont je ne savais trop quoi penser, son nom était Marshall D. Teach ! Il avait un gabarit assez volumineux, des dents manquantes et des cheveux noirs bouclés. Il était assez jovial mais j'avais une impression bizarre, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas mes affaires. De tout les gens que j'avais rencontré cependant, un seul m'avait vraiment marqué Portgas D. Ace ! Il était très amusant et son physique était très représentant de son fruit du démon : chaud ! Je rougis à cette pensé car même si j'étais gâtée par la nature, je n'avais jamais été avec des hommes ! Sûrement le fait que j'ai vécu toute mon enfance recluse avec ma mère dans une forêt je suppose. Ace était une personne agaçante parfois, et j'ai l'impression qu'il avait un sérieux complexe avec son petit frère, un dénommé « Luffy ». Quand il vit l'affiche de son frère, il avait hurlé de joie et avait fait la fête toute la nuit ! J'ai beau critiquer sa dévotion, je ne valait pas mieux ! Si j'avais pardonné mon père, c'était pour deux raisons : Premièrement, parce qu'il était ma seule famille et que j'avais toujours souhaité un père. Deuxièmement parce que ma mère l'avait toujours aimé. Pour elle, j'aurais tout fais ! J'aurais épousé Satan en personne si cela l'aurait guérit, mais ça maladie était incurable. Les premiers temps, je m'étais laissé mourir de faim parce que je n'avais plus de raisons de vivre. Pourquoi rester quand on est seul ? Pourquoi vivre alors que l'on nous abandonne ? C'est alors qu'un jour, mon regard croisa une photo dans le tiroir de chevet de ma mère que je rangeait. Je pouvais la voir plus jeune, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrés autour de son beau visage, ses yeux turquoises étincelants de bonheur et de malice alors qu'elle était enlaçait par une géant blond au regard doux. C'est alors que j'avais sentit les larmes couler sur mon visage ainsi qu'un petit sourire orner mes lèvres. Elle avait été heureuse, elle avait été aimée. Bien qu'elle m'ait laissée, je ne pouvais ni lui en-vouloir, ni continuer à me laisser mourir. Ce jour là, je pris une grande décision ! Je partirais sur les mers à la recherche de mon père et de personnes capables de m'aimer ! Je revins à moi en entendant un petit toussotement. Je me retournai et vis Ace me contempler avec un petit sourire bien que ses yeux étaient inquiets.

Alors ? Que pense-tu du Moby Dick ? Génial non ?

Comme tu le dis ! Ris-je en posant mes yeux de nouveau sur le ciel étoilé. J'avoue que j'avais quelques appréhension en venant ici mais j'ai enfin accomplit une partie de mon rêve ! J'ai retrouvé mon père sur ces magnifiques mers ! J'ai encore du mal à le croire ! En plus, la plupart des gens sont amusants !

Nous ne dîmes rien un instant, appréciant simplement l'ambiance joviale du bateau. Ace se gratta la gorge pour attirer mon attention, ne me regardant toujours pas.

Je sais que c'est personnel, mais j'aimerais te poser une question...

Pourquoi j'ai pardonnée si facilement mon père ? Le coupai-je en souriant doucement. Cela peut paraître stupide et enfantin mais c'est en partie pour ma mère. Elle avait une santé fragile et passait souvent son temps dans son lit et me racontait son temps avec lui. Lorsque Maman est morte, j'ai sombré en dépression. La seule personne qui m'ait jamais aimée, qui c'est occupée de moi m'avait laissée seule ! Pourquoi vivre alors ? Je n'étais pas utile après tout... Et un jour, un élément déclencheur m'a permit de trouver un objectif Pourquoi me lamenter seule dans ma forêt alors que sur ces mers navigue mon père et peut-être de futurs amis ? Mais j'avoue tout de même que je me sens encore mal qu'il nous ait laissé. Mais on ne peut pas emprisonner quelqu'un et puis, il a une famille désormais, il n'a pas besoin de moi.

Mais tu es aussi sa fille désormais ! Enfin tu l'étais avant mais... s'emmêla Ace en essayant de la rendre heureuse.

Sherry éclata d'un rire de clochette, coupant net le pirate qui la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux presque blanc à la lumière de la lune, son grand sourire heureux et légèrement mélancolique. La jeune femme le regarda et lui tapota la tête en riant toujours.

Il est agréable de voir quelqu'un qui ne me déteste pas alors que mon père est pirate. Mais de toute façon mon père ne fait pas qui je suis. JE SUIS SHERRY ET JE SUIS MOI ! JE VAIS ÊTRE LA PIRATE LA PLUS LIBRE ET LA PLUS HEUREUSE DE TOUT LES TEMPS !

Elle cria la dernière partie à la mer de toutes ses forces avant de rire et de se laisser tomber en arrière en souriant doucement, les yeux fermés. Ace eut juste le temps de l'attraper pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle était magnifique et elle lui plaisait terriblement. Elle passait d'une émotion à une autre, avait un sens de l'humour particulier et ne faisait absolument pas de différence entre garçon et filles vu qu'elle ne remarquait pas les regards des nombreux hommes autour d'elle. Il regarda son visage tranquille, ses longs cheveux clairs, son haut foncé extrêmement suggestif, ses cuisses pâles... Dieu ! Il n'avait jamais eut autant envie d'une femme que maintenant ! Non, pas d'une femme mais de **cette** femme ! Il n'était pas amoureux non ! Juste intéressé.

Ton père n'est pas un monstre au moins. C'est le meilleur pirate qu'il existe contrairement à mon géniteur. Qu'y a-t-il d'agréable à être le fils du roi des pirates ? Murmura Ace à lui même en se cachant le visage à travers ses mains.

Et alors ? Fit Sherry toujours les yeux fermés. Tu n'es pas ton père ! Tu es Portgas.D Ace ! Un des fils de Barbe Blanche et un homme fort ! Tu m'as dis que ton frère voulait être le nouveau roi des pirates ? Tu ne le déteste pas pourtant non ?

Le brun sursauta avant de réfléchir à ses paroles. Dans un sens elle n'avait pas tort mais...

Non mais il n'a pas abandonné son fils et la femme qu'il aimait lui déclara-t-il amèrement.

Je pourrais pourtant dire la même chose de Barbe Blanche. Mais pourquoi le haïr ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait ? Je préfère vivre sans haine, sans regret. La vie n'est pas toujours rose, elle est grise. Parfois plus claire, parfois plus foncée mais toujours grise. Alors je préfère y mettre mes couleurs et vivre de façon à pouvoir me voir dans un miroir sans détourner le regard.

Comment peux-tu accepter si facilement que j'ai le sang d'un démon dans les veines ? S'écria Ace avec colère pour cacher sa douleur.

Sherry le regarda un moment avant de le plaquer au sol. Elle le regarda avec des yeux indéchiffrable et lui embrassa le front, le nez, les joues...

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rougit le pirate en essayant de la repousser avec douceur.

Tu dis être l'engeance d'un démon ? Crois-tu que j'embrasserais un monstre ? Crois-tu que je voudrais être son ami ? Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je vais te dire quelque chose : Tu es le garçon le plus bête, le plus paradoxal, le plus adorable, le plus beau, le plus chiant, le plus courageux, le plus irréfléchi et le plus attentionné des hommes que j'ai rencontré rougit Sherry en le prenant dans ses bras, cachant son visage brûlant contre son cou.

Tu... es toute rouge taquina-t-il pour l'embêter.

Oh ça va ! Bon, je vais aller boire tu m'accompagnes ?

Okay. Et Sherry ?

Oui ?

Merci dit-il en détournant les yeux.

La jeune sourit simplement et l'amena dans une des plus grande beuverie qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. A peu près une trentaine de verre, toutes catégories confondus. Ace se retrouva bientôt avec un sentiment très désagréable en voyant Sherry danser avec tous les hommes du bateau de façon très sexy. Elle riait à tue-tête en tournant dans les bras de Satch tout aussi bourré. Il soupira en buvant son verre avant de s'endormir d'un coup dans son assiette, n'étonnant personne. Personne sauf Sherry qui même si elle n'était plus très sobre était très inquiète pour son nakama. Elle laissa un Satch boudeur et sortit la tête d'Ace de sa nourriture alors qu'il dormait toujours.

Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en le secouant.

Marco allait lui dire de ne pas s'en faire quand Satch le coupa en lui disant que le seul moyen de le réveiller était qu'une fille l'embrasse. Tout le monde pensa la même chose, à savoir « Ça ne marchera jamais... ». Et évidement cela marcha sur elle.

Quoi ? Mais c'est terrible ! Meurs pas Ace ! pleura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Bien sûr Ace se réveilla à cet instant, les douces lèvres de sa nakama contre les siennes. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Ah ? Tu es réveillé ! Ça a marché ! Sourit Sherry en larme.

Mais pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? Rougit le brun avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Ben pour pas que tu meurs ! T'as pas le droit de mourir ! C'est nos nakamas qui me l'ont dit !

Vous... grogna le beau garçon au visage rouge tomate.

Mais il fut coupé par le corps de sa « sauveuse » qui se coucha sur lui. Il soupira et l'amena dans sa chambre, non sans jeter un regard mauvais aux autres. Il l'a posa délicatement sur son lit (Bien qu'il râlait toujours sur sa crédulité) avant de contempler son visage paisible. Ah. Où est-ce qu'il allait dormir maintenant ? Il réfléchit un moment avant de commencer à se lever pour dormir avec les autres ou sur le pont quand une main le retint. Il se retourna vers Sherry qui gémissait dans son sommeil.

Ne me laisse pas chuchota-t-elle en larme, ce qui fit fondre le cœur du commandant qui s'allongea à son côté, ses bras autour du corps voluptueux de Sherry.

Je ne suis pas amoureux. Elle me plais juste se dit-il pour lui même avant de s'endormir.

Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire...

_Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplu ! Bien sûr, les reviews sont extrêmement appréciés ! :3_


End file.
